


Vol’jin the Babysitter

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, How hard can babysitting human children be?, Humor, M/M, Taking care of children is a full time job, Vol’jin is not prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Vol’jin offers to babysit Tyrathan’s children so he can go on a hunt. Not connected to my other stories. Takes place in a world where no one blinks an eye at the Warchief babysitting human children.





	1. Day 1

Vol’jin stepped through the portal and arrived outside Tyrathan’s house. He had taken a few days off from his duties as Warchief and left Saurfang in charge of Orgrimmar. Vol’jin was going to spend the next few days babysitting Tyrathan’s children.

Tyrathan had been invited on a hunt by the Unseen Path. He had been unable to find anyone to take care of his children, until Vol’jin had offered to watch them. Although, Tyrathan did seem to be a little hesitant about it.

“There is plenty of meat in the freezer, enough to satisfy even your appetite for the next few days. Please, do not feed the children just meat. They need to eat vegetables, fruits, and grains too. There is plenty of all that in the kitchen. Do not give Clarissa any radishes. She is allergic to them,” said Tyrathan as he went over instructions with Vol’jin.

Vol’jin had spent time around Tyrathan’s children before on many occasions. Although, this would be the first time he had watched them all on his own. However, Vol’jin was not worried. He managed the entire Horde on a daily basis. Vol’jin had led his Darkspears and commanded soldiers. Compared to that, keeping an eye on four human children was going to be easy. In fact, Vol’jin was looking forward to it. It was going to be a vacation from his normally hectic workload.

“The three older children will have school during the day, so it will just be Ava at home during those hours. Clarissa will do her homework without being reminded. Markus and Kole will have to be told to do their homework. Markus is going to spend tomorrow night at a friend’s house. They have a school project that they are working on,” said Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan, everythin’ will be fine,” said Vol’jin. “Go on ya hunt.”

“Are you sure about this? You’ve never taken care of human children before,” frowned Tyrathan.

“I can handle it,” reassured Vol’jin.

“They’ve promised to be on their best behavior while I’m gone,” said Tyrathan as he hesitated by the door. “If they do act up, please don’t put them under a spell, or turn them into animals, or whatever trolls do to unruly children.”

“Don’t worry,” coaxed Vol’jin. “We gonna get along just fine. Now, go on ya hunt.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you were trying to get rid of me,” teased Tyrathan.

“Never,” Vol’jin grinned and pulled his human into a kiss.

There was a knock on the front door. Tyrathan stepped away from Vol’jin and opened the door. It was Hauldron Brightwing.

“Ready to go?” Hauldron asked.

“No, I...,” began Tyrathan.

“Yes, he be ready,” said Vol’jin as he gently pushed Tyrathan out the door. “Go and have fun. I be havin’ everythin’ under control.”

“Okay,” sighed Tyrathan, still not looking entirely convinced.

Vol’jin watched as Tyrathan followed Hauldron through a portal to where they were going to meet with the rest of the Unseen Path. Once they were gone, Vol’jin shut the door.

“Tyrathan, I love ya, but ya worry too much,” smiled Vol’jin as he shook his head.

There was a crash from the living room followed by the sound of something breaking.

“I didn’t do it,” called a little girl’s voice.

Vol’jin sighed. He hoped that this was not an omen of things to come.

When Vol’jin stepped into the living room, he found a potted plant lying on its side. The pot was broken and dirt was all over the floor.

“Ava!” Vol’jin called.

Tyrathan’s little five year old daughter poked her head out from behind the couch. “It was an accident. I’m sorry,” she sniffed. She looked like she was about to cry.

“It be okay,” said Vol’jin. “Accidents happen. Ya not be hurt?”

Ava shook her head.

“Good,” said Vol’jin as he picked up the plant. Now, he just needed to find a new pot for the plant.

Luckily, he found something in the kitchen cabinet that was the perfect size for the plant, and he was able to salvage most of the dirt from the original pot. Vol’jin smiled proudly at his handiwork when he was done.

“Uncle Mister Warchief Vol’jin,” said Ava as she peaked over the kitchen counter.

“Where did ya get dat name from?” Vol’jin asked.

“I’ve heard Daddy call you all of those names,” explained Ava.

“Not all at da same time,” said Vol’jin. “Ya call me Uncle Vol’jin.”

“Okay, Uncle Vol’jin,” said Ava. She pointed at the plant’s new pot. “That’s Daddy’s favorite cereal bowl.”

Vol’jin sighed as began to take the dirt back out of the bowl.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The rest of the day went smoothly. Ava showed Vol’jin where he could find a new pot for the plant out in the shed. Once the plant was re-potted (again), they cleaned the remaining dirt off the living room floor. By the time the older children got home from school, Vol’jin had their supper ready.

“I can’t eat this,” complained Kole, Tyrathan’s nine year old son, as he picked at his food.

“What be wrong with it?” Vol’jin asked.

“Nothing. My stomach hurts and I feel sick,” complained Kole as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Vol’jin felt the little boy’s forehead. “Ya don’t have a fever. When did ya start feeling sick?” Vol’jin asked.

“After I ate the tenth worm,” said Kole.

“Yuck,” said Clarissa and Ava together.

Vol’jin blinked in confusion. “Why did ya eat ten worms?” he asked.

“I ate fifteen, but I started feeling sick after number ten,” said Kole.

“Why did ya eat fifteen worms?” Vol’jin asked.

“Because my friend Travis dared me to,” explained Kole.

“If someone dared ya to jump into the Maelstrom, would ya?” Vol’jin demanded.

“How deep is it?” Kole asked.

Vol’jin sighed and shook his head.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” said Kole as he started to look pale.

Vol’jin picked Kole up and rushed to the bathroom. They only made it halfway there.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Once Vol’jin had Kole cleaned up and put in the bed, he grabbed the key to Tyrathan’s medicine cabinet out of his room and went back to the kitchen.

“Finish ya supper,” Vol’jin told the other three children as he unlocked the medicine cabinet, searching for something to give Kole to stop his nausea.

“I’m done,” said Markus, Tyrathan’s fifteen year old son, as he got up from the table.

“I can’t eat the rest of this,” said Clarissa, Tyrathan’s twelve year old daughter.

“Why not?” Vol’jin asked with a sigh.

“It has radishes in it. I can’t eat radishes. I’ll break out in a rash,” explained Clarissa. “Then my face gets puffy and I can’t breathe through my nose.”

That was the last thing Vol’jin needed right now. “Don’t eat da radishes,” ordered Vol’jin. He remembered that Tyrathan had said something about that earlier.

Clarissa got up from the table.

“Ava, finish ya supper,” said Vol’jin as he found the medicine he was looking for.

“It’s not fair,” complained Ava. “No one else had to finish their supper.”

“Kole be sick, and Clarissa can’t eat radishes,” argued Vol’jin. “Besides, Markus ate all his food.”

“No, he didn’t. He put his cauliflower in the trash when you were busy with Kole,” said Ava. “He hid it in a paper towel.”

Vol’jin walked over to the trash can and picked a paper towel out of the trash. Sure enough, there were several pieces of cauliflower in rolled up in the paper towel.

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow, Markus will get an extra helping of cauliflower,” said Vol’jin.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
After getting Kole his medicine and getting Ava put to bed, Vol’jin checked on the other two children.

“Clarissa, ya got ya homework done?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes sir,” said Clarissa as she went to her room.

“Good,” said Vol’jin. “Markus, what about ya?”

“I can’t do it,” said Markus.

“Why not?” Vol’jin asked.

“I have to write a report for history class. I was going to ask Dad for help, but then he went on this hunt,” explained Markus.

“When da report be due?” Vol’jin asked.

“Tomorrow,” answered Markus.

“When be it assigned?” Vol’jin asked.

“Three weeks ago,” said Markus.

“Why didn’t ya start workin’ on it three weeks ago when it be assigned and ya father was here?” Vol’jin demanded.

“Because it wasn’t due then. It’s due tomorrow,” argued Markus.

“What da report be about?” Vol’jin asked.

“The murder of Daelin Proudmoore at Theramore. That’s why I wanted Dad’s help. He was there,” explained Markus.

“I be dere too,” argued Vol’jin. “And I had a better view of everythin’ dan ya father had. Get ya a piece of paper and somethin’ to write with.”

Markus grabbed some paper and a pen.

“First of all, it not be a murder,” began Vol’jin.

“That’s what my history teacher called it,” said Markus.

“Was ya history teacher dere?” Vol’jin snapped.

“No,” answered Markus.

“Well, I was,” argued Vol’jin. “Now, it all began...”

“Kole is throwing up again!” Clarissa yelled down the hall.

Vol’jin stood up and started down the hall.

“What about my report?” Markus asked.

“Bring ya paper and pen. I can do two things at once,” said Vol’jin.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
After Vol’jin got Kole cleaned up again, and Markus went to his room to finish his report, Vol’jin sat on Kole’s bed, arguing with the little boy about taking another dose of medicine.

“Ya need to take it,” argued Vol’jin.

Kole shook his head.

“If ya don’t take it, ya gonna throw up again,” explained Vol’jin.

“It tastes bad,” argued Kole.

“If ya don’t take it, da worms may start crawling out of ya nose, ears, and even eyes,” threatened Vol’jin. He was making that up, but judging from the frightened look on the boy’s face, it was working.

“I’ll take it,” said Kole eagerly as he reached for the medicine cup.

Vol’jin handed the cup to Kole and watched him swallow the medicine. “Now, do ya have any homework?” Vol’jin asked.

“I just have to take something to show and tell tomorrow,” explained Kole.

“What be dat?” Vol’jin asked.

“It’s where we bring things to class and then talk about them,” said Kole.

“What do ya want to take?” Vol’jin asked.

“You,” said Kole.

“What?” Vol’jin asked, lifting an eyebrow.

”Colton Vanyst’s family is rich. He brings all sorts of fancy things to class on show and tell day. One time, he brought his cousin who is a real duke. That’s almost royalty. I want to bring you because you’re the Warchief and nothing can top that,” smiled Kole.

“I be thinkin’ about it,” said Vol’jin as he stood up. “Now, go to sleep,” he ordered as he tucked Kole into bed.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
All four of the children were in bed and Vol’jin was tired. He went to Tyrathan’s room and crawled into his bed. Whenever Vol’jin spent the night at Tyrathan’s house, he would sleep in the bed so he could hold his human. Tonight, even though Tyrathan was not here, Vol’jin still got into the bed.

The pillows, sheets, and blanket all had Tyrathan’s scent on them. Vol’jin snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes. Things had gotten a little hectic this evening, but it had not been that bad. Tyrathan worried too much. Vol’jin had all of this under control.

There was a crash and the sound of something breaking. Vol’jin’s eyes snapped opened. There was the sound of little feet running down the hall.

“I didn’t do it,” yelled Ava.


	2. Day 2

If Vol’jin thought that last night had been hectic, that was nothing compared to this morning.

“Clarissa!” Markus yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door. “Hurry up! Quit hogging the bathroom!”

“Ava!” Kole yelled as he chased his sister. “Give it back! It’s mine!”

“No! I need it!” Ava yelled as she ran through the house.

Vol’jin caught the two younger children. “What ya two be fightin’ about?” he demanded.

“She took my ball!” Kole yelled.

“It’s mine!” Ava yelled.

“Alright. It be mine now,” said Vol’jin as he took the ball away from Ava. “Kole, go finish gettin’ ready for school. Ava, go finish ya breakfast.”

“Vol’jin, will you tell Clarissa to get out of the bathroom?” Markus asked. “She’s been in there forever.”

“Clarissa,” called Vol’jin.

“I’m not ready yet,” said Clarissa from the other side of the door.

“Uncle Vol’jin, I can’t wear my shoes,” said Kole.

“Why not?” Vol’jin asked.

“Because something pooped in them,” said Kole as he held out his shoes.

Vol’jin took the shoes. Sure enough, there were animal droppings in both of the boy’s shoes.

“When Linus’ family started finding droppings in their house, it turned out that they had rats,” said Markus.

Clarissa stuck her head out of the bathroom. “Rats?! You don’t think that we have rats in the house, do you?”

“Get out of the bathroom!” Markus yelled as he shoved his sister out of the bathroom and closed the door.

“Markus!” Clarissa yelled as she pounded on the door. “I wasn’t done! I still need to fix my hair!”

“Ya hair looks fine to me,” said Vol’jin.

“No, it’s not,” argued Clarissa as she turned around. “I need to get it just right in case Garret notices me.”

“Who be Garret?” Vol’jin asked.

“A boy at school. Yesterday, I wore my hair up in a ponytail and he didn’t notice me. Last week, I wore braids and he didn’t notice me. Before that, I wore my hair down and he didn’t notice me. I’ll die if he doesn’t notice me soon,” complained Clarissa.

“Have you tried talkin’ to him?” Vol’jin asked.

“I can’t just go up to him and talk to him! I would die!” Clarissa exaggerated.

“Physiologically impossible,” said Vol’jin.

“Uncle Vol’jin, what about my shoes?” Kole asked.

“Do ya have another pair?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes, but Clarissa says I can’t wear them,” complained Kole.

“They’re black shoes,” explained Clarissa. “They’re not in season yet.”

“Kole, go put ya other shoes on. Clarissa, finish getting ready for school, now,” ordered Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
It took some doing, but Vol’jin finally got the three older children off to school. After cleaning Kole’s shoes, Vol’jin had a couple of hours before he had to go to Kole’s show and tell; which gave Vol’jin time to re-pot the plant. Ava said that she had bumped into it on the way to the bathroom last night.

Once the plant was back in a pot, Vol’jin watered it. The plant looked like it was wilting and some of its stems were bent. Vol’jin doubted the plant could take much more harsh treatment.

“Okay, water da plant, done,” said Vol’jin. “Next, feed da goldfish.”

Vol’jin got the fish food down off the shelf and walked over to the fish bowl. The fish bowl was empty.

“Where be da goldfish?” Vol’jin muttered.

Looking around, Vol’jin noticed that there were splashes of water on the floor, along with a small patch of hair next to the water. He picked it up. It was animal hair. Vol’jin then saw another patch of hair nearby, and then another. The hair led a trail all the way down the hall and into a certain little girl’s room.

“Ava,” said Vol’jin as he stood in the doorway.

“Yes,” said Ava nervously as she pushed a bundled up blanket behind her.

“Do ya know where da goldfish be at?” Vol’jin asked.

“In the fish bowl,” Ava answered.

“No, he not be dere,” said Vol’jin as he crossed his arms.

“Maybe he’s really a flying fish and flew out of the bowl,” said Ava.

The blanket behind Ava moved and meowed. It sounded like a kitten. That would explain the missing fish, and the poop in Kole’s shoes. Vol’jin also suspected that kitten was the real culprit behind the broken pots too.

“Ava, did ya sneak a kitten in here?” Vol’jin asked.

“No,” said Ava, shaking her head. The blanket next to her meowed again.

“Do ya know what happens to little girls dat tell lies?” Vol’jin asked.

“Mommy says dat it makes the Light sad,” said Ava.

“No. Shadra comes for dem,” explained Vol’jin.

“Who’s Shadra?” Ava asked.

“Shadra be da spider Loa. She knows everyone’s secrets,” explained Vol’jin.

Ava glanced neverously at the wriggling blanket.

“When little children lie, Shadra knows. When it gets dark, she comes out and takes da little liars back to her web,” threatened Vol’jin.

Ava’s eyes widened in fear.

“She be as big as dis house and always be hungry,” continued Vol’jin.

Ava screamed and threw herself at Vol’jin. “Don’t let her take me!” She cried in an eardrum splitting screech.

By the Loa, this child’s cry could put Sylvanas’ banshee’s scream to shame.

“Calm down,” said Vol’jin as he gently patted her on the back. “I not be lettin’ anyone take ya.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
By the time Vol’jin got Ava calmed down, it was time to go to Kole’s show and tell. Vol’jin brought Ava along and set her up coloring in an empty desk.

“This is Warchief Vol’jin,” said Kole as he read from a piece of paper.

Vol’jin wondered when Kole had written his speech, since he had just asked Vol’jin last night, and had gone to sleep immediately after. It occurred to him that the boy must have been planning this for awhile.

“He is the Warchief of the Horde. The Warchief is their leader. He lives in Orgrimmar, which is the Horde’s capital. He is also the Chieftain of the Darkspear tribe. They are a troll tribe, and they now live in the Echo Isles. Before that, they lived in the Darkspear Isles,” explained Kole.

Vol’jin had to admit that he was impressed. Kole had done a good job on getting his facts straight.

“Vol’jin is a friend of my Daddy. He comes to visit my Daddy a lot, and my Daddy is happy when he visits,” said Kole.

Vol’jin smiled.

“Sometimes he spends the night. When he does, he sleeps in my Daddy’s bed,” continued Kole.

Kole’s teacher cleared her throat.

Vol’jin’s smile faded.

“Trolls weigh more than humans. When Vol’jin sleeps in my Daddy’s bed, the springs on my Daddy’s bed creak a lot,” said Kole.

Loa have mercy, prayed Vol’jin.

Kole’s teacher cleared her throat louder. There was a stern look on her face.

“Daddy likes it when Vol’jin spends the night because Daddy always has a big smile on his face the next morning,” said Kole.

“Okay, that’s enough,” said Kole’s teacher as she stood up. “Does anyone have a question for Warchief Vol’jin?”

A little girl raised her hand.

“Yes, Denise?” asked Kole’s teacher.

“My parents bed used to creak a lot too, and then it stopped. Then, my baby sister showed up nine months later,” said Denise.

“Time for recess,” declared Kole’s teacher.

The children jumped up from their desks and ran out the door.

Vol’jin picked Ava up and gathered her things.

“Warchief, please feel free to come back,” said Kole’s teacher with a strained smile.

“Really?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yes, after the sixth grade, after the children have their class on the birds and the bees,” said Kole’s teacher. “And are no longer my problem.”  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
When Vol’jin and Ava got home, they found Markus already at home, sitting at the kitchen table.

“Ya be home early,” said Vol’jin.

“I got sent home,” said Markus as he turned around. He was holding an ice pack to his right eye.

“Why?” Vol’jin asked.

“I got into a fight,” said Markus as he lowered the ice pack. He had a black eye.

“What happened to your eye?” Ava asked.

“Beat it, squirt,” ordered Markus.

“Ava, go play with ya kitten,” said Vol’jin.

“Okay,” said Ava as she left the room.

“Be nice to ya sister,” Vol’jin told Markus.

“Since when does Ava have a kitten?” Markus asked.

“She found it,” said Vol’jin.

“Are you sure that it’s just a kitten? When Clarissa was that age, she found a bobcat cub and brought it home,” said Markus.

“It just be a house cat,” explained Vol’jin.

“And you’re going to let her keep it?” Markus demanded.

“Ya father can make dat decision when he gets home,” said Vol’jin. “Now, what happened?”

“It’s all your fault,” accused Markus.

“Why?” Vol’jin asked.

“Because you’re a liar. My history teacher gave me an F on my report. He said that what I wrote was nothing more than Horde propaganda. After class, a couple of guys started calling me a traitor and we got into a fight,” explained Markus.

“What I told ya was da truth,” argued Vol’jin.

“It gets worse,” continued Markus. “The new principal, who is from Dalaran and has a bunch of wacky ideas, liked my report. He bumped my grade up to a B. He said that my report brings a new perspective into the story. Now, he wants me to do all of my reports from the Horde perspective. He said that it would be a different take on things.”

“Well, dat be good,” said Vol’jin.

“I don’t want to be different! I want to be like my friends!” Markus yelled as he stood up. “I’m going to Linus’ house tonight.” Markus stormed off to his room, leaving his report on the table.

Vol’jin picked the paper up. “I see now why he got a B. He misspelled Proudmoore and said dat Theramore was located in da Barrens.”

“Why did Markus yell at you?” Ava asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Markus just be goin’ through some stuff,” explained Vol’jin.

“Daddy says Markus’ harmonicas are in a tunnel,” said Ava.

“Do ya mean his hormones are in turmoil?” Vol’jin asked.

Ava nodded. “That’s not going to happen to me is it?” she asked.

“Not for several more years,” said Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“I’m too scared to go to sleep!” Ava cried at bedtime that night.

“Why?” Vol’jin asked. He was trying to get Ava to go to bed, but the little girl had broken into a fit of tears.

“What if the big bad spider comes to get me?!” Ava sobbed.

Okay. Vol’jin was regretting telling Ava that story about Shadra. “She not gonna come get ya,” said Vol’jin.

Ava continued to cry. The kitten meowed as she sat next to the little girl.

“What if I put a spell around da house? Will dat make ya feel better?” Vol’jin offered.

“What kind of spell?” Ava sniffed.

“One dat will tell me if somethin’ comes in or out of da house,” explained Vol’jin.

Ava nodded.

Vol’jin stepped back and began to cast. It was a simple warning spell. He knew it was not really necessary, but it could not hurt. Besides, Ava agreed to go to bed after Vol’jin had finished the spell.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin collapsed on Tyrathan’s bed. Taking care of children was more difficult than he thought, but he was handling it. Just a couple more days of this and Tyrathan would be home.

There was the sound of something breaking from the living room. With a growl, Vol’jin got up. As he opened the bedroom door, he saw the kitten running down the hall to Ava’s room. The kitten must have knocked over the plant again.

Vol’jin went to the living room to find the plant on the floor with a broken pot again. Just as Vol’jin began to clean it up, there was a knock at the front door. Vol’jin narrowed his eyes. It was almost midnight. Who could that be?

Vol’jin opened the front door to find a human male standing there, with a vice like grip on Markus’ arm. The teenager stared down at the ground.

“I’m Linus’ father,” said the man. “I understand that you are taking care of Khort’s children?”

“I be,” said Vol’jin.

“Here. You can have this one back,” said Linus’ father as he pushed Markus forward. “I came home early to find that this one and my son had broken into my liquor cabinet.”

Markus walked into the house.

“You can tell Khort to keep his son away from mine,” said Linus’ father as he walked off.

Vol’jin closed the front door. “Explain,” he ordered Markus.

“Linus’ father wasn’t supposed to come home until tomorrow afternoon,” Markus slurred. There was definitely the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Ya father didn’t say anythin’ about dat,” said Vol’jin.

“That’s because he didn’t know,” said Markus.

“So, ya lied to ya father,” said Vol’jin.

“Not exactly. I just didn’t tell him everything,” said Markus. “Are you going to tell my dad about this?”

“I am, but I think ya father will agree dat what ya body about to put ya through be punishment enough,” said Vol’jin.

“What are you talking about?” Markus asked.

“Ya will see,” said Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It was not long before Markus was puking his guts out into the toilet.

“You’re enjoying this,” accused Markus.

“No,” said Vol’jin. “Not since I gonna be da one to clean dat toilet before ya siblings can use it.”

“Are you mad at me?” Markus asked.

“No,” said Vol’jin.

“Not even after what I said earlier?” Markus asked.

“Ya be upset. Besides, ya be a teenager. I remember what dat be like. Ya want to be liked by ya friends and not be different. Yet, at da same time, ya still be tryin’ to figure out who ya be and what ya believe,” explained Vol’jin.

Markus puked again into the toilet.

“And ya be makin’ stupid decisions,” said Vol’jin.


	3. Day 3

The next morning, Vol’jin tossed the dead plant in the trash. There was no saving it this time. The kitten looked up at Vol’jin and meowed.

“Yes, ya did dat,” said Vol’jin to the kitten.

“She’s sorry,” said Ava from the kitchen table. She was drawing pictures this morning.

“I know,” said Vol’jin. “Clarissa! Kole! Hurry up or ya gonna be late!” Vol’jin yelled.

“Do you have to yell?” Markus asked. He had his head down on the table. This morning, he had woken up with his first hangover.

“Ya should just be happy dat I be lettin’ ya stay home from school today,” said Vol’jin. “Now, eat dat soup.”

“I can’t eat anymore. I feel like if I eat another bite, I’m going to throw up again,” complained Markus.

“Alright, den get ya some water and go back to bed,” instructed Vol’jin.

Markus stood up. “Why do people drink if this is what it does to them?” he asked.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Uncle Vol’jin!” screamed Ava.

Vol’jin sighed. He really regretted telling Ava that story about Shadra, because now the little girl was convinced that every spider she saw was coming to get her. Vol’jin had already caught and relocated four small house spiders to the woods, and Vol’jin had to relocate them, not squish them.

When Vol’jin had suggested squishing the spiders, the little girl had stopped her crying, looked at him sternly, and then gave him a lecture on how the natural world had a balance and that spiders played an important role in that balance. It had been amusing, and Vol’jin suspected that Tyrathan had taught his daughter that.

Now, it sounded like Ava had found a fifth spider.

“Where he be at?” Vol’jin asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“There,” said Ava as she pointed out the window. Right outside the window was a spider web with another spider in it. This one was larger than the house spiders, but still harmless.

Vol’jin opened the window. “Child of Shadra, go make ya web elsewhere, please,” Vol’jin whispered to the spider.

The spider blinked at Vol’jin and then scurried off.

“Does she have to keep yelling?” Markus complained as he walked into the kitchen for some more water.

“You would scream too if the spider mother was coming to get you,” accused Ava.

“What is she talking about?” Markus asked.

Vol’jin shrugged his shoulders. He really hoped that Ava would be over this fear before Tyrathan got home. Vol’jin figured that the hunter would not be happy to learn that Vol’jin had scared his daughter like this.

“Ava, go draw a picture,” suggested Vol’jin.

“Okay,” smiled Ava. “I’m working on one of you and Daddy.” She went back to the kitchen table and started coloring.

“How ya be feelin’?” Vol’jin asked Markus.

“The worst headache of my life,” complained Markus as he rubbed his temples.

“Come here,” said Vol’jin as he reached a hand towards Markus.

The teenager took a step back. “What are you going to do to me?” Markus asked worriedly.

“I gonna help ya,” explained Vol’jin.

Markus hesitantly took a step forward.

Vol’jin placed his hand on Markus’ forehead and began to recite a spell.

Markus closed his eyes and relaxed as the spell took effect.

“Better?” Vol’jin asked.

Markus nodded. “Yeah, my head doesn’t hurt anywhere near as bad. Thanks,” he said as he headed back to his room.

“I’m done,” announced Ava from the kitchen table.

“With what?” Vol’jin asked.

“With my picture of you and Daddy,” said Ava as she handed the picture to Vol’jin. “You and Daddy are wrestling. See, you’re the one on top.”

Loa have mercy, prayed Vol’jin. His eyes widened when he saw the picture of him and Tyrathan. Yes, Vol’jin was on top, and thankfully you could not see anything, but they were not wrestling.

“Ya got a lot of talent for a little one,” said Vol’jin. “Why don’t ya draw a picture of ya kitten?”

“Okay,” said Ava as she picked up her crayon.

While Ava did that, Vol’jin was going to put on a lock on the door of Tyrathan’s bedroom.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
That night, Vol’jin had just lay down in bed when he sensed the warning spell around the house go off. One of the windows had opened and someone was climbing through it. Vol’jin got out of bed and hurried outside, just in time to see Clarissa climb out of her bedroom window.

Vol’jin watched as Clarissa lowered the window pane so that her window looked closed, but was open enough so she could raise it again from the outside. She turned around and froze when she saw Vol’jin.

“Just where do ya think ya be goin’ at dis hour?” Vol’jin asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m sleep walking?” Clarissa offered.

“Well, den ya can sleep walk back into ya room and into ya bed,” ordered Vol’jin.

“Yes, sir,” said Clarissa as she turned around and opened her window. She climbed back into her room, closed the window, and then closed the curtains.

Vol’jin shook his head. He was beginning to see why Tyrathan had not been able to find anyone else to watch his children.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
The roar of thunder woke Vol’jin up after midnight. He sat up and listened. There was the sound of rain hitting the roof and then another crack of thunder. It was just a storm. He lay back down, intending to go back to sleep.

“Uncle Vol’jin,” whimpered a little girl’s voice.

Vol’jin lifted his head to see Ava standing there, holding her kitten. The kitten was meowing.

“What be it?” Vol’jin asked.

“I’m scared of the storm,” said Ava.

“It just be thunder. It can’t hurt ya,” said Vol’jin.

“I know but I’m still scared,” said Ava. The kitten continued to cry. “Fluffy is scared too.”

“Do ya want to sleep in here?” Vol’jin asked.

Ava nodded

“Okay,” said Vol’jin as he helped the little girl onto the bed with her kitten and covered both of them up with a blanket.

Lightning flashed outside the window and thunder rolled again.

Ava gasped and pulled the covers over her head.

“Daddy!” cried Kole as he came running down the hall and into the room.

“Ya father not be here. He still be on his hunt. What’s wrong?” asked Vol’jin.

Thunder boomed again and Kole’s eyes widened. He jumped on the bed and dove under the blanket with his sister.

Vol’jin rubbed his temples trying to think of a solution to his latest problem.

“It gonna be okay,” he said as he sat down on the bed next to the children. “It just be Akunda.”

“Who?” Kole asked as peaked out from under the blanket.

“Akunda. He controls da lightning and thunder. He brings da rain and storms so dat life can have water and grow. He be a good Loa and would never hurt little children,” explained Vol’jin.

Kole and Ava both uncovered their heads.

“Tell us another story,” pleaded Ava.

“Only if ya lie down and close ya eyes,” ordered Vol’jin.

The two children lay their heads down on the pillow and closed their eyes. The kitten curled up between the two of them. Vol’jin began to tell them stories of the Loa, including stories of Gonk and Jani. It was not long before the two of them were fast asleep.


	4. Day 4

The next morning was just as hectic as the previous mornings.

“I haven’t done my homework,” said Kole.

“Why not?” Vol’jin asked.

“You didn’t tell me to do it last night,” explained Kole.

“Sit down at da table and finish ya homework,” ordered Vol’jin.

“I think I might still be hungover,” complained Markus. “Maybe I need to go back to bed.”

“Nice try,” said Vol’jin. “I know better. Ya be goin’ to school today.”

Markus sighed.

“Ava!” Clarissa screamed from her bedroom.

“Now what be goin’ on?” Vol’jin asked as he walked down the hall. The kitten came running out of Clarissa’s room.

“That fur ball tore up all of my hair ribbons!” Clarissa yelled as she came out of her room, carrying several small shreds of fabric.

“Fluffy didn’t mean to. She’s sorry,” said Ava as she picked up the kitten.

“Ava, take da kitten to ya room. Clarissa, get ready for school,” ordered Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Finally, the three older children were off to school. Vol’jin flopped down onto the couch. Tyrathan would be back tomorrow. Vol’jin just had to survive twenty-four more hours. He could do it.

“Uncle Vol’jin,” said Ava as she popped her head up over the armrest of the couch.

“What?” Vol’jin asked.

“What are we going to do today?” Ava asked.

“Go play with ya kitten,” said Vol’jin.

“Fluffy is asleep,” complained Ava.

“Go draw den,” said Vol’jin.

“You haven’t done your makeup this morning,” Ava pointed out.

“It be face paint, not makeup,” explained Vol’jin.

“Can I paint your face for you?” Ava offered.

“Sure,” said Vol’jin.

“I’ll go get my stuff,” said Ava as she took off running.

Vol’jin closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He did not plan on leaving the house today anyway, so there was no harm in letting Ava do his face paint. Besides, she had seen how he did his face paint, so she might do a good job. Plus, it would keep her busy and out of trouble.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“A little more here, and all done,” announced Ava proudly.

Vol’jin opened his eyes. “Can I see?” he asked.

“I’ll go get a mirror,” said Ava as she went down the hall.

“Vol’jin,” called Markus’ voice as the front door opened.

Vol’jin got up off the couch. “What ya be doin’ home so early? Ya didn’t get into another fight?” he asked as he went to the front door.

“No. They asked me to bring him home,” explained Markus as Kole walked into the house.

Kole sniffed. He looked like he had been crying. He had a cast on his right arm from his wrist to his elbow.

“What happened?” Vol’jin asked.

“My friend Travis dared me to climb the tree on the playground. I did, but I fell out of the tree,” explained Kole.

“He broke his arm. The priest set it, but he’s going to be in that cast for a few weeks,” said Markus.

“Alright, I be takin’ care of it. Markus, get back to school,” said Vol’jin.

Giving Vol’jin an odd look, Markus nodded and left.

“Ava, Get ya shoes on. We be leavin’,” called Vol’jin as he went to Tyrathan’s bedroom and pulled out his travel bag. He dug around it until he found his hearthstone.

“Where are we going?” Kole asked.

“I be takin’ ya to Orgrimmar to get ya arm healed properly,” declared Vol’jin.

“But the priest already saw it,” argued Kole.

“I not be havin’ much faith in ya priest of da Light. I be takin’ ya to see a shaman. We be back before ya brother and sister get home,” explained Vol’jin. He held out a hand and Kole and Ava took hold of it. Vol’jin activated the hearthstone and blue light swirled around them.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
The hearthstone took them straight to Vol’jin’s rooms at Grommash Hold.

“Alright, come on da both of ya,” said Vol’jin. He led them through the hallways of Grommash Hold. Kole and Ava followed on his heels. They passed a few guards who lifted their eyebrows when Vol’jin passed by. Vol’jin suspected that the guards were surprised to see him back early, and with two human children in tow.

Vol’jin found Go’el, Rokhan, and Saurfang in the throne room.

“Vol’jin, you’re back early,” said Go’el. He seemed to be fighting back a laugh. Saurfang and Rokhan just stared at Vol’jin.

“Dis one,” said Vol’jin as he pushed Kole forward. “Broke his arm. I be thinkin’ dat ya could heal it better dan dat human priest in dere town.”

Kole looked up at Go’el with wide eyes. “Uncle Vol’jin,” he said nervously as he clutched Vol’jin’s arm with his good hand.

“It be okay,” said Vol’jin as he knelt next to the little boy. “Go’el be a good friend of mine. He gonna make ya arm better.”

Kole nodded.

“What’s your name?” Go’el asked with a smile.

“Kole,” said Kole.

“How did you break your arm?” Go’el asked.

“I fell out of a tree,” explained Kole.

“Warchief,” snickered Rokhan. “Ya be feelin’ alright?”

“I be fine,” said Vol’jin. “Why?”

“Ya face paint be a little different,” explained Rokhan.

“I did his makeup!” Ava declared excitedly.

“That explains a lot,” chuckled Saurfang.

Oh no. Vol’jin had forgotten all about letting Ava paint his face. He had not even looked at it yet. He headed towards the nearest bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, his eyes widened in shock.

On each cheek, he had a large red heart painted on. There were star stickers all over his tusks. There was a rainbow painted over each of his eyes. His nose was painted red, and there were flower stickers on his forehead.

“Do you like it?” Ava asked.

“It be... different,” said Vol’jin as he turned around. He took hold of Ava’s hand and led her to a small bench in the hallway. “Ava, ya stay right here while I fix my face paint. Don’t move,” ordered Vol’jin.

Vol’jin then went back into the bathroom. It took him ten minutes to scrub the paint off and peel off all the stickers. He then debated whether to paint his face the correct way, but then decided against it. As soon as Go’el healed Kole’s arm, they would be going back to Tyrathan’s house.

Vol’jin stepped out of the bathroom and glanced over at the bench. It was empty. “Ava,” called Vol’jin. No response. Where had she gone?

Hoping that Ava had gone back to the throne room where they had left Kole, Vol’jin headed in that direction. Just as he reached the throne room, the door opened and Kole rushed out.

“Uncle Vol’jin, my arm is all better! It doesn’t hurt anymore, and I don’t have to wear a cast!” Kole declared excitedly.

“Good,” said Vol’jin as he looked around the throne room. “Is da other one in here?” Vol’jin asked.

“I thought she was with you,” said Go’el.

“She be, but now I canna find her,” said Vol’jin.

“You lost my sister?” Kole asked. “Daddy is not going to happy about that.”

“I be gettin’ da other shadowhunters and we will find her,” said Rokhan. “How far can da little human go?”  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Leaving Kole with Saurfang, who would watch the boy like a hawk, Vol’jin and the others began to search for Ava. After an hour, they had turned Grommash Hold upside down and it became clear that the little girl was not in the building.

Vol’jin forced himself to stay calm as they expanded their search into Orgrimmar. There were so many places in the city where Ava could have gone, and some of those places were no place for a child.

“Warchief,” said Rokhan as he approached Vol’jin. “We picked up her trail, but...”

“But what?” Vol’jin growled.

“It be lookin’ like she went through one of da portals,” answered Rokhan.

“Which portal?” Vol’jin asked apprehensively.

“Thunder Bluff,” explained Rokhan.

Vol’jin relaxed a little. At least Ava had not gone through a portal to the Undercity. Vol’jin, Go’el, and Rokhan crossed the portal to Thunder Bluff. It was not long before they ran into Baine.

“Warchief, I was not expecting you,” said Baine.

“A surprise visit,” said Vol’jin. “Baine, we be looking for a little girl, human.”

“Black hair? Green eyes?” Baine asked.

“Yes! Ya seen her?” Vol’jin asked.

Baine nodded and motioned for them to follow. “I was trying to figure out where she had come from and what to do.” Baine led them to a large campfire.

Ava was sitting next to the campfire, wrapped in a large, colorful blanket. Her hair was soaking wet. “Uncle Vol’jin!” Ava smiled when she saw him.

“Ava, what happened? I told ya to stay put,” said Vol’jin.

“I did, but then I had to go to the bathroom, but you were taking too long with your makeup. I found a bathroom and there was a lizard in it. I named him Spike. I was going to bring him home to be a friend for Fluffy, but he ran away. I followed him all the way here, but then he went into a lake. I tried to fish him out, but I fell in. Then Mr. Cow pulled me out of the lake,” said Ava as she pointed to Baine.

Both Rokhan and Go’el were chuckling, and Baine, despite being called Mr. Cow, looked like he wanted to laugh too.

“Dat be Baine,” explained Vol’jin. “And I be takin’ ya home now.”

“Can I keep the blanket? It’s big and warm,” said Ava.

“Ava,” chided Vol’jin, shaking his head.

“You can keep it, little one,” said Baine with a smile.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Dad is not going to be happy when he finds out that you took Kole and Ava to Orgrimmar,” said Markus.

“Sit down and do ya homework,” ordered Vol’jin.

By the time Vol’jin, Kole, and Ava got back to Tyrathan’s house, Markus and Clarissa were already home from school. As soon as she saw her older siblings, Ava immediately told them about going to Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff.

Vol’jin sent Ava to her room to put some dry clothes on. He then ordered the three older children to do their homework while he got supper ready.

“Dad certainly is not going to be happy when he sees what the kitten did to his bed while you were gone,” said Clarissa.

“What did da kitten do?” Vol’jin sighed.

“Ruined the bed,” explained Clarissa.

With a growl, Vol’jin went down the hall to Tyrathan’s bedroom and froze. The pillows had all been ripped open and feathers were all over the room. The blankets had been shredded, and the mattress had stuffing coming out of it. Curled up asleep in the middle of all this chaos was the kitten.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Once the children had been fed and their homework was done, Vol’jin sent them all to bed. The kitten went to bed with Ava. When Vol’jin checked on Ava, both Ava and her kitten were curled up asleep under the blanket that Baine had given her.

Vol’jin did his best to repair the damage to Tyrathan’s bed. It took him until midnight to get the room cleaned. He then collapsed on the couch in the living room and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. This was going to be the last time he ever babysat for Tyrathan.


	5. Day 5

“Uncle Vol’jin,” sniffed a little girl’s voice early the next morning.

Vol’jin opened his eyes to see Ava standing next to the couch. “What?” Vol’jin asked.

“I feel sick,” whined Ava.

“How many worms did ya eat?” Vol’jin asked.

“I didn’t eat any worms. My nose is running, my head hurts, my throat hurts, and I feel bad,” complained Ava.

Vol’jin reached over and felt her forehead. It was warm. “Ya got a fever,” said Vol’jin as he sat up.

“Daddy always lets me sleep on the couch when I’m sick,” said Ava.

“Okay,” said Vol’jin as he picked the little girl up and set her on the couch. He covered her with a blanket. “Now ya stay on da couch, understand?”

Ava nodded.

By the time Vol’jin fixed Ava some soup and gave her some medicine for her fever, the other three children were awake and getting ready for school. Well, almost all of them.

“Clarissa says that she’s not going to school,” said Markus.

“Why?” Vol’jin sighed.

“I don’t know. She won’t tell me, and she won’t come out of her room,” explained Markus.

“Ya finish getting ready for school, and help ya brother get ready too,” ordered Vol’jin as he went down the hall.

“Clarissa,” called Vol’jin as he knocked on Clarissa’s door.

“I’m not going to school,” said Clarissa from inside her room.

“Why?” Vol’jin struggled to keep from growling.

“None of your business,” spat Clarissa.

Vol’jin growled. The past few days had been a test of his patience and this was about to push him over the edge. A thought occurred to him. “Does this have anythin’ to do with dat boy?” Vol’jin asked.

“What boy?” Clarissa asked.

“Didn’t ya say his name be Garret?” Vol’jin asked.

“Garret is an idiot, and he has nothing to do with this!” Clarissa shouted.

“Den what be da problem?!” Vol’jin growled.

“It’s a woman problem and leave me alone!” Clarissa yelled.

A woman problem? It hit Vol’jin like a lightning bolt. No! No! No! Vol’jin was not dealing with that! Time to call in the reinforcements.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Less than an hour later, a smiling Clarissa ran out the door for school. “Bye,” she called.

Vol’jin glanced over at Vanira. “What did ya do?” he asked.

“Dat be a secret,” smiled Vanira. “Be dere anythin’ else?”

A sneeze followed by a series of coughs came from the living room.

“Ya next patient be in dere,” said Vol’jin pointing to the living room.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan Khort stepped through the portal and arrived outside his house. Everything seemed to be peaceful.

“Well, the house is still standing and the town is not on fire. That’s a good sign,” Tyrathan muttered to himself. He opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

“I’m home!” Tyrathan called as he closed the door.

A second later, Tyrathan found himself wrapped in Vol’jin’s big strong arms.

“Tyrathan, don’t ya ever leave me alone with dese little monsters again,” said Vol’jin as he buried his head against Tyrathan’s neck.

“It’s okay,” said Tyrathan as he patted Vol’jin on the back. Well, it sounded like he had lost another babysitter.


End file.
